Please Dont Do This
by Aorithikko
Summary: Marco is walking home from the movies late at night when 2 guys come out and forces Marco to have sex with them. They beat him until he finally gives in. Marco pleeds for his life just before he's threatened to cooporate or he'll be killed. Will marco Die
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

"No...No" I said as I struggled to free myself from the guys. "Get off of me…..LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP!" one of the guys said as he pinned my arms down to the ground and another kicked me and shouted, "Turn over."

"No, please stop, Le...L…..LET ME GO!!, HELP, ANYBODY HEL—"SHUT UP" The guy pinning my arms down said as he punched me in the face and spit in my mouth.

What was I to do? I couldn't do anything but obey. They would do nothing but continue to torture me if I hadn't otherwise.

"Mike, turn him over" The guy standing over me said as he looked at me and smiled.

I've never seen these guys before; they don't look like they're from around here. Maybe they just moved in town. Hopefully so. That way I can report them for what they are about to do to me.

Mike, the guy holding me down, unzipped his pants and pulled his wanker out. "Watch this Jeff." He said as he pissed in my face, causing my reaction to be so predictable. I turned over to keep it from getting in my face.

I tried to make a run for it. I quickly got up and took one step when Jeff grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arm around my waste in the front and whispered in my air. "Now you're going to play nice today. You're going to enjoy every second of this. And if you don't" He pulled out a pocket blade from his pocket and directed it to my throat "Then you and your pretty little body of yours will make it home tonight in pieces. I'll cute you apart, piece" (he slid the blade down across my chest) "by" (he then slid the blade to my private area) "Piece."

Jeff slid the blade up and down my private area of my pants to try to get me in the kinky mood. It really didn't help any seeing as I'm being forced to do it. I don't know why this has to happen to me. All I wanted was to take a shortcut through the woods to get home from the movies. I couldn't bear to walk 25 minutes across the sidewalk again, when I can cut through the woods and make it home in 15 minutes. Why? Why did it have to be today that I chose to take the shortcut?

Jeff slid the blade up to the button keeping my pants on and slowly cut it off to make sure my body remained beautiful so he could gain pleasure of it. "Mike, hold him" he said as he pushed me into the arms of Mike. And sure enough Mike held me down, face first, in the dirty grass. I figured, with my face being forced in the ground like this, there's on way they can see me cry. And that's exactly what I did. I cried. Why is this happening to me? Am I being punished for my sexuality? Am I supposed to enjoy being raped by two guys just because I'm gay? Nobody deserves this type of punishment. God I love you, I really do. But why me? That's the question of the fucking year. Why?

Jeff slowly walked behind me and stood over me. I know because I felt his presence. Not to mention I heard him taking his pants off. "Please don't do this" I said hopelessly, trying to find some way to sound convincing that I should be let go. "My friends will be worried if I'm not home, please don't do this" "Ha, you're friends will be worried if you're not home." Jeff said as he took his blade and made his way over to my face and held the blade to my throat. "You think your friends will worry if you're not home? Hmm..." Jeff checked out my entire body before his face turned red from anger. "PLAY ALONG NICE AND YOU'RE friends WILL BE HAPPY YOU'RE EVEN HOME AT ALL!!" he yelled and then realized he lost his cool. "But how will your mother feel if you make it home in pieces?"

There is no way out of this. I have to do as they say or I'm a dead man. Ok I can't make it home dead, I have to stop crying and pretend I want it. Ok I can do this…… But…. I can't. I can't stop crying. I'm going to die tonight. This is it… My final breath.

Jeff took the blade from my neck and walked over to my feet. He pulled my shoes and socks off and tossed them behind him. Then he slowly made his way to my back and slipped his hands through my shirt and rubbed his hands up and down across my back. I could feel his rough hands searching my body. He opened my legs in the style of a snow angel and sat down in the center of them, but behind my butt. He then took his hands and felt across my lets until they met with each other to the pant pockets on my butt. He rubbed forward and backward and left and right.

Mike released my arms and grabbed my head with one hand and forcefully pushed it down in the dirty grass. I had no idea why he did that until I heard the sound of a zipper. I can't believe I'm about to get physically raped in both directions. "Let's make him squirm Mike" Jeff said as he grabbed the top of my pants and yanked it off along with my boxers.

This is it; I'm really going to die tonight. This is my final breath…

"Lift up your head and enjoy every moment of this" Mike said "and while you're at it, get in the doggie style position so my captain can have a little fun of his own… Oh, and if you refuse, Well…. You know the deal."

Mike looked up at Jeff and said "Tim is going to thank us later."

What? Tim? Is he the reason why I'm about to be raped?


	2. Chapter 2

**Charecters involved  
****  
Ellie  
Marco  
Mike  
Jeff  
Cops  
Dylan  
Tim**

**  
**

**--**

**Chapter 1  
Breaking Free**

**Ring **

"Hello?"

"…Hello…Hello Elle" I said while crying

"Marco are you crying? I told you, you shouldn't have watched that movie"

"No Elle, it's not the movie… It's… Well I…"

"You…What Marco, come on spit it out I have to go back to my studies"

"Elle, I was raped"

"Raped? Marco, I don't have time for jokes, so will you please tell me the real reason why you called?"

"Elle I'm telling the truth, look, can you meet me at the apartment?"

"Oh gosh, you are serious aren't you" She said in a concerned voice "Well look, I'm already at the apartment, should I tell Paige?"

"NO… I mean, I'll tell her when she's ready. She's already going through a rough time with the HIV test. I don't think she's ready to have something else on her mind that's going to worry her right now. Look, just make sure she's gone by the time I get there so we can talk about this ok?"

"Ok Marco, but you know Paige, she can sense trouble from a mile away, but I'll do my best."

"Thanks Elle. I can always count on—"Hey that little fucker's calling the cops on us" Mike said as he ran over to me and snatched my phone away from me. "Jeff, what should we do to him?"

"Didn't we already roughen you up a bit boy?"

"Guys please stop, I was just calling a friend" I Said in a nervously scared way

"A friend?" Jeff said, "Oh little Marco is calling a friend to protect little ole him."

"Guys please don't do this, it was nothing, I won't say a word to anyone. Just, please let me go" I said in a pleading yet convincing way.

"Marco? Hello, Marco? What's going on? Who are those guys?"

"Elle hang up, I'll be ok"

"Marco! I'll get help for you ok Marc—"You hear that Jeff?" The boy's a snitch." Mike said as he hung up the phone and tossed it across the woods.

"No I'm not, please let me go. I'll give you anything you want; I'll do anything for you. Just… Please" I said, as I got on my knees and pulled down Jeff's pants. "I'll do it again if you let me go."

"You hear that Jeff, this guy's begging to have you."

"Isn't that so? Hmm… Very well, then that means you wouldn't mind me fisting you with both hands. I want you to scream for what you did to him."

"What is this about? Did Tim put you up to thi—"SHUT UP!" Mike said as he smacked me in the face. "You don't EVER get to speak of Tim after how you played him."

"But that was 2 years ago, and I didn't play him. I was reunited with an ex-boyfriend of mine I was still in love with at the time"

"Wrong answer" Mike said as he smacked me in the face again. "Jeff, make him scream"

"How dare you" Jeff said as he grabbed Mike by the hair and pulled his head over to his face and said "You don't EVER tell me what to you, I'm the leader. Got that?"

"Ye…Yes Jeff" Mike nervously said. At that moment I figured they were to caught up in who's the boss that I can make a run for it. And that's exactly what I did. I ran in the direction Mike threw my phone and I picked it grabbed it along the way. When I looked behind me I saw Mike gaining up on me and Jeff fell on the ground because he tripped over his pants. He must have forgotten I pulled them down. Oh well. All I really cared about was getting the hell out of there. And at the moment I felt free. I felt like I was in control of them this time, instead of them being in control of me.

"Come back here you twerp" Mike said, as he was slowly but surely gaining up on me. As I was running and dodging tree's I looked at my phone and called Elle's cell-phone.

"Marco?"

"Elle, call the cops…. HURRY!"

"Marco are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm in the woods trying to get the hell out of here, some guy named Mike is after me. And he's gaining up on me really fast"

"I'm going to kill you, you little bastard." Mike said as he jumped forward and grabbed my feet, which caused me to fall on the ground.

I tried to get back up but Mike wouldn't let go of my legs. Because of this I had no choice but to get Elle's help.

"Elle call the cops, Mike's going to kill me"  
"WHAT! I'm on my way Marco, don't worry. I'll get you the hell out of this mess."

"That was very stupid of you Marco" Mike said as he got up and dragged me by the feet down back to where we were. When he let me go I tried to run again but Jeff close lined me and sat on my chest.

"You try that again, and I really will kill you."

"Jeff you should have heard the twerp. He told his friend to call the cops"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"It was a joke I didn't mean to do th—"Silence" Jeff said as he continuously punched me in the face until I he was content with himself. I guess he was content when he saw me spitting up blood.

"Come on Mike lets get out of here, the cops might be here any minute now thanks to the Idiot."

"Wait, before we leave, I want to teach this kid a lesson on calling the cops on us."

"You know what Mike; for once you're actually right. I think we should teach this kid a lesson." At that moment Mike and Jeff were kicking and punching me all over. "NO!" I screamed. And their attacks became harder. "Please, Stop…Please."

"MARCO?" Elle said as she searched around for me.

"HELP!!" I screamed to show a signal of where I was at.

"Let's get the girl too" Mike said as he looked around for her to come to the area we was at. When Elle came and saw Mike and Jeff attacking me. She immediately shouted, "Guys he's over here"

Mike and Jeff looked at each other confused like as if they didn't know what Elle was talking about. What did she mean by guys? Did she mean the cops?

Mike ran over to attack Elle, but when he a bunch of cops come in the area, he and Jeff freaked out and tried to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't" Elle said as she ran after Mike and tackled him down. Jeff, however, got away. "Guys, I caught one of them" Elle said, as the cops ran over to Elle and Mike and a couple other cops ran over to me asking if I was ok.

The cops immediately handcuffed Mike and picked him up to take him to the back seat of one of the cop cars when he said "Have you learned your lesson, Punk? Because I'd love to pound your face in one good time to put an end to Tim's Misery"

"Hey, hey" the cop holding him said "Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to remain silent." He said as he shoved Mike in the car.

Elle came over to me and said "is that what this was about? Tim... Did Tim put them up to this?"

"No, Elle… It's just them being a couple of assholes trying to punish me for something that happened 2 years ago."

"Marco, they raped you. That's not a punishment you get for not choosing Tim."

"Elle, the thing is. I still have feelings for Tim."

"Woah, Woah Marco. Don't tell me you're actually considering Tim as an option after what these guys just did to you. And let me put the emphasis on JUST."

"Ellie It's not like that. I just… I don't know. After what Dylan and I have been through. It's very clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me. And I don't want to live my life single all my life. And I do remember all the good times Tim and I had. So I guess what I'm saying is that I am considering him as an option again."

"Marco I can't let you do that."

"I'm not saying I will Elle. I'm just saying it's a possibility that it could."

"Marco… I really care about you. You were just raped and beat up. I mean really. You have blood dripping down your face. It's sad for me to see you like this Marco. Don't you understand where I'm coming from as a friend?"

"Yes I do Elle, but do you see where I'm comi—"Oh my gosh Marco, what happened to you? I just got a call from the cops telling me to come and see you"

"Oh my gosh" I mumbled and rolled my eyes. "It's nothing. It's just some assholes being idiots."

"Um. Hun, you have blood rolling down your face, and you're telling me it's nothing? And you" She pointed at Elle "You told me you were going out to see spinner, why did you lie to me and not tell me what was going on?"

Elle shrugged and looked at me "Paige, those guys raped him because he didn't choose Tim"

"What?"

"Guy's it's no big deal; just I don't want to think about it anymore. Can we just go home now" I said as I got up and started walking down the path to home.

"Not so fast young man" A cop said, causing me to stop in my tracks "We still have to take you in for your story." He grabbed me by the wrist and said to Elle and Paige "He'll see you in the morning."

"Woah, Woah umm… Hun, you're keeping him over night? He has a home you know" Paige prepily said.

"Well, we have to bring him in, and we probably won't be done until 2 AM and I doubt by the looks of you 2 that you will come pick him up"

"By the looks of you 2 what do you mean by…? Uh UN, you know what, we'll be up to pick him up."

"Thanks you guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." I said as the officer shoved me in his car.

"Paige lets go home.

"Yeah, good idea, this place gives me the creeps now, knowing what happened to him."

"Yeah, I can't believe they would do such a thing. We can't just sit around and watch him go back to Tim knowing what those guys did to him."

"Ok, Hun. Maybe Tim doesn't know what happened."

"You're right. Maybe he doesn't. I'm thinking we should fix that"

Paige smiled "Hun, sometimes you can be so smart at times." She said as she walked over to the car.

"Yeah I know… Wait, huh?" Elle said as she followed page over to the car.


End file.
